Too Close, Too Personal
by CSI-Girls
Summary: Grissom was always telling his CSIs not to let a case get too personal. What happens when Nick does exactly that? Greg is trying to get close to the new DNA Tech. And what is she hiding?
1. The Showgirl & The DNA Tech

Disclaimer: CSI is not owned by us. Just Aimee and Blue.

Aimee's fingers were shaking as she dialed 9-1-1 on her cell phone. She had walked into the dressing room backstage and found the new girl, Cheyenne, passed out on her vanity. She didn't wake up when Aimee shook her. "I need the paramedics. I think my friend is dead." Aimee told the operator what casino she was at. The operator assured her that everything was going to be fine and help was on the way. "Okay," Aimee said trembling, as she hung up her phone.

* * *

"Nick, you're coming with me for a possible homicide," Grissom called to his coworker who was walking by. 

"Just let me drop these papers off in Brass' office. Just finished that last case." Nick held up the file in his hand.

Grissom nodded. "And you double checked everything right?"

"Of course," Nick said with almost a laugh as he headed to Brass' office. "Five minutes!" He called back to Grissom. After dropping the papers off with Captain Brass Nick ran out to Grissom's car. "Let's roll."

"The vic's a show girl at Seven Palms. A coworker of her's called it in," Grissom explained to Nick as he drove.

"Naturally," Nick said getting out of the car when Grissom pulling into the parking lot at the casino. He put on his sunglasses as he looked around the outside of the casino.

"We seem to get a good number of cases at places like these don't we Nick?"

Grissom sighed softly, "All the world's a stage,

And all the men and women merely players.

They have their exits and their entrances,

And one man in his time plays many parts,

His acts being seven ages."

Nick just raised one of his eyebrows and shook his head as a woman came running out to them. "Are you here about Cheyenne?" she asked. Grissom nodded. "Oh thank God you're finally here!" she broke down in to sobs. Grissom went inside to find David, leaving Nick to tend to the girl.

"Hey, hey...it's gonna be all right. Now, what's your name?" Nick asked trying to get her to calm down enough so she could talk to him.

She pushed her dark curls out of her face. "Aimee," she said wiping at her teary eyes. "Sorry. Skye Aimee Carter."

"Alright Aimee," Nick said gently, smiling trying to keep her calm. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Aimee nodded, pushing her hair back again. "I came into the dressing room, I had left one of my bracelets in there. And Cheyenne was slumped over at her make-up table. I called her name and she didn't answer. And then I shook her she didn't wake up. That's when I called 9-1-1. But I didn't see anything else out of the ordinary. Everything looked fine," she sniffled, blinking back more tears.

"Now don't you worry, we're gonna find out what happened to her," Nick said reassuringly. He pulled out his note pad and began writing down what she had told him.

Aimee had opened her mouth to say something when a blond with too much cleavage showing came rushing out. "You want to know who fucking killed Cheyenne? She's standing right in front of you!" She screeched at Nick, who stopped writing and took a step back.

Aimee gasped, "What are saying Carlotta?"

"Hold on here, if you're accusing Ms. Carter of anything, then you should have proof," Nick said to Carlotta.

"Go take a look," Carlotta said, "her water bottle was found by your partner. And then he found her empty bottle of Vicodin on the floor under the make up tables."

"I wasn't in there! And why would I kill Cheyenne? She's my cousin! I got her the job here," Aimee cried in a desperate voice.

"Ms. Carter I have to ask, can anyone vouch for you during the time of the murder?" Nick asked, looking from Aimee to Carlotta and back.

"I was with Charlie, the stage manager." Aimee said. "He wanted to talk to me about tonight's show. It was while I was talking to Charlie I realized I had forgotten my bracelet. I excused myself and went to the dressing room, that was when found Cheyenne."

"All right, I'll have a talk with him too" Nick said and looked over as they were bringing Cheyenne's body out of the building on a stretcher.

Aimee started to cry again when she saw them bringing Cheyenne out. "She's my cousin why would I want to kill her?" She nearly yelled at Carlotta.

"She's better than you?" Carlotta sneered, and flounced back inside.

Nick sighed, shaking his head slightly. "We'll be talking with her too."

"She thinks she's the star and that without her the show would fail to go on," Said Aimee glaring after Carlotta.

"Hmmm...possible motive," Nick muttered as he wrote down some notes. "All right, I'm going to need to go inside and take some photographs now"

"Okay," Aimee said. "It's right through there," she said pointing inside. "I just want to stay and get some fresh air."

"Thanks, and stick around, we'll need to talk to you some more," Nick said flipping his note pad shut and going inside. Aimee nodded and then sat down on the sidewalk.

"Nick, be sure to get the perimeter" Nick heard Grissom say.

"You got it," he replied getting out his camera.

Aimee came back inside a few moments later. She stood there watching Nick and Grissom work. "I don't know how my Vicodin bottle got there it was in my purse." She pointed to the empty bottle under the vanity table. "I just had knee surgery and was still in a lot of pain so my doctor prescribed it to me. I've only taken one though, they make me sick."

"We'll have our lab check everything out" Nick said as he snapped some shots of the bottle.

"She's the one that called?" Grissom whispered to Nick. He glanced over at Aimee, who stood in the doorway watching, looking like she was sick to her stomach.

Nick nodded and stood up, going over to where Aimee was standing. "Aimee Carter this is Gil Grissom. He's the supervisor of the crime lab."

"Hello Ms. Carter," Grissom said shaking her hand. "I understand this bottle of Vicodin belongs to you? We're going to have to take your prints to rule you out, in case someone else put the pills in Cheyenne's water. Though I see it is your water bottle too."

Aimee's bottom lip trembled, she looked like she was going to cry again. "My print's will be all over that stuff, since they are mine like you say. W-wait," she looked over at the vanity table where Cheyenne had been. "Cheyenne was using my water bottle. Everyone knows that's mine, why would she drink out of it?"

"We never really know why anyone does anything," Grissom said, going back over to the vanity table to take more pictures.

"Unfortunately, we can't answer that just yet," Nick said as he took out his print case.

"She's my cousin," Aimee said again. "I got her the job here, I'm leaving soon. I wouldn't kill my replacement." She was sitting down tensely, still looking like she wanted to throw up.

Nick handed her a tissue to wipe off her fingers, "No one is jumping to any conclusions. Except of course your friend earlier..."

"Carlotta.. she's nobody's friend," Aimee scowled. "She's never liked me." Aimee about jumped out of her skin when a gun shot rang out from some where near the dressing room.

* * *

A young red head walked into the Las Vegas crime lab and sighed. She had just been transferred over from a small lab in Louisiana and all the bright lights were starting to hurt her eyes. 

"Hi," Sara said, going over to the girl who just walked in, "Are you Blue Sonnier?"

Blue nodded, "Oui." She turned to see who had called her name.

"I'm Sara Sidle," Sara said offering her hand to the girl. "I'll be showing you around today. You're in DNA, and our new lab tech right?"

Blue nodded again, taking Sara's hand and shaking it. "That's what they 'ave told me."

"That's what I'll show you first then, this way," Sara smiled. She started walking to the lab. Blue smiled back and followed her. "You'll learn your way around here very fast. It's really not as confusing as it seems."

"I am not a country girl, but this entire city is a little...overwhelming." Blue was looking around the crime lab as she followed Sara

"Yeah it can be like that your first time here. Don't worry," Sara smiled at her. "You'll do fine. You've gotta be good for Grissom to have asked you to come here."

"Hey Sara!" Greg called running over. "You got a minute?"

"Not really," Sara said, shaking her head. "I'm showing the new la tech around. Greg this is Blue Sonnier. Blue meet Greg Sanders."

Blue waved a little, "Bonjour."

"Well hello," Greg smiled at her. Sara rolled her eyes, "Easy there Romeo," she muttered, under her breath.

Blue put a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh, "Nice to meet you."

Greg blushed a little, hearing what Sara had said. "Nice to meet you too. I used to work in the lab if you need any help let me know. Sara I need to see you later about that case we did last week with the drunk driver running that kid over."

"Okay Greg, I'll see you later. We're almost at the lab, Blue." Sara continued as Greg headed off towards one of the evidence rooms.

"He seems...interesting..." Blue said watching Greg walk away. She started walking faster to catch up with Sara.

"He's a good guy. Grissom says he was one of the best lab techs we've ever had here," Sara commented. "Here we are." She opened the door and let Blue go in first "This is the lab. Meet Doug Harris and Jenni Morton, they'll be your assistants." Sara then began telling Blue about some of the new equipment that had just arrived.

Sara gave Blue some time to get acquainted with the lab. "Would you like to see the rest of the office?" Sara asked.

"That'd be great!" Blue said happily, setting a beaker back down on the table.

"Okay we'll keep this quick as to what you need to know. Someone will have to give you a more thorough tour when we're not so busy." Sara turned to leave the lab.

"Sounds fine to me," Blue said quietly following behind Sara,

"This is interrogation," Sara said pointing to the rooms as they walked by. The interrogation rooms were strangely empty. "Surprisingly they are not being used at the moment."

Blue smiled a little. "They're kind of creepy aren't they." She looked in the windows as they passed.

"Yeah, when they're all empty like that. I'm surprised that no one is in there for how busy we are today. You want to see the coroners office?" Sara asked with a slight grin. Most new people wanted to see the autopsy room but would chicken out at the last minute.

"Sure," Blue gulped a little, looking around nervously.

When they got to autopsy Sara looked in the window on the door first. "Dr. Robbins is preforming an autopsy right now. Do you still want to go in?" Blue nodded and Sara opened the door. Dr. Robbins this is, Blue, our new lab tech, she's a DNA specialist. I want her to see an autopsy."

Blue smiled softly in greeting. "Ahh good, well...we were just finishing up the Y-cut" Dr. Robbins said and held up a bloody scalpel. Blue nodded weakly.

"There's a reason you're in the lab isn't there Blue?" Sara asked seeing the new tech looked a little sick.

"Because my degree is in Bio Chemistry?" Blue joked weakly, looking very pale. She looked over as Dr. Robbins was pulling apart the chest cavity and then she passed out.


	2. Processing Evidence and Crime Scenes

CHAPTER 2

"Oh God!" Sara gasped "I didn't expect for that to happen." She rushed over and knelt down next to Blue. "Blue, Blue come on wake up." Sara shook the girl's shoulder gently, trying to wake her up.

"I guess she's not a fan of blood" Doc Robbins quipped. Blue groaned softly.

"Guess not," Sara said looking back at Dr. Robbins. She shook Blue lightly again. "Come on wake up, we'll get you back to the lab where this won't happen." Blue grimaced and opened her eyes.

"Want to go back to the lab?" Sara asked with a strained smile.

"Merde" Blue muttered the French for 'shit' and then nodded a little "Please..." She pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Hey I'm sorry about that. I didn't think you would pass out." Sara offered her a hand and helped Blue up.

"I probably would've thrown up if I had eaten. That sort of thing has never sat well with me..." Blue brushed off her clothes after she had stood. A frown crossed her face as they left to go back to the lab.

"Sorry about that," Sara said again. "Hopefully you won't have to go down there anymore."

"Great, my first day on the job and I faint..." Blue sighed, straightening her shirt and smoothing her pants. She was embarrassed by her reaction to seeing the autopsy.

"It's all right I won't tell," Sara said, sensing the new DNA tech's embarrassment. She stopped at the lab and opened the door.

"Thanks Sara." Blue rubbed her head, going into the lab. "I am definitely staying in the lab," she muttered.

"You'll get more used to it. Just send someone to find me if you need any help. I have to go see what Greg needed earlier." Sara looked down the hall to see if he was anywhere around.

"All right, thanks Sara," Blue walked into the lab and started to get to work. Sara nodded and went off to find Greg.

The lab door opened again almost as soon as Sara left. "I need these processed," Catherine said going into the lab. She stopped and looked up from some papers she was reading. "Oh, are you new?"

Blue nodded, "Oh yes, Blue Sonnier." She turned off the microscope and put the slide back in it's box.

"I'm Catherine Willows," the red headed CSI introduced herself. "I need you to test these fibers for DNA." She handed a plastic evidence bag to Blue.

"My pleasure," Blue said setting the bag with the fibers on the table.

"Thank you. We're trying to rule out a few suspects with this." Catherine flipped through the file she was holding. She was turning to leave as Blue asked her a question.

Blue nodded as she started taking the fibers from their packages, "What was the case?" She kept looking down at her work as she spoke, raising her eyes as she waited for Cathrine's answer.

"A man was found dead in his office," Catherine said turning back. We're tying to rule out the secretary and his personal assistant. Both of which have possibly credible alibis. Page me with the results, please." Blue nodded as Catherine left.

Blue continued to work, getting the machines set up. And then checked on some things the assistants had started. Sitting down on a stool Blue picked up paper work that someone had left for her to do.

A while later a blond head poked through the door. "Hey you busy?" Greg asked. She was bent over a machine, adjusting something on it.

She held up a finger, indicating for him to wait, as she got the machine set up. "Tres bien" Blue muttered in French. Then she turned around to face Greg. "Erm, not for a little while." She pointed to the machines going. "Just waiting on some samples to finish."

"Getting worked already," Greg laughed walking into the lab. "I see Catherine got to you first. I have some hairs and some saliva I need to see if they're from the same person." He set the sample containers on a lab table.

"Ahhh,hair and spit, my two favorite things..." Blue said examining the containers.

"Hey no one said Lab was a glam job," Greg commented, as she continued to look at the samples he had brought in.

Blue rolled her eyes, "I've already worked in one for four years, I can handle these things."

"Sorry, didn't know," Greg said apologetically, surprised that she had snapped at him.

"No, I'm sorry..." Blue shrugged. "That was a bit bitchy. You didn't know."

"I know how it is, I worked in lab for six years," Greg said with a smile. "Hey if you need anything I'm your man, but I gotta run." Blue smiled back and went to check on Catherine's fiber as Greg left.

-Meanwhile-

"What the hell..." Nick spun around, nearly dropping the sheet with Aimee's fingerprints. The other showgirls were frozen with fear.

"It sounded like a gun shot," Aimee whispered, looking around cautiously.

Charlie, the stage manager, came running in, "Hey you guys are gonna wanna take look at this," he said his eyes wide. He pointed to Nick and Grissom.

Grissom and Nick looked at each other with worried expressions as we followed a police officer to the scene. "So, do you think this rules her out?" Nick asked as he looked at the body of Carlotta.

Grissom looked at her carefully, "Whoever did this could still be nearby."

"Charlie what happened?" Aimee asked him as Nick and Grissom left.

"I heard a gun shot and I ran to see where it came from I found Carlotta laying on the ground. The stage door was open and a gun was laying near it." He said.

"This one looks like it could have some questions," Nick said as he looked at his supervisor.

"They all have questions Nick," Grissom replied.

"Now they're really not going to let us leave," Aimee sighed. All she wanted was to go home and take a bath, and then talk to her aunt. She was sitting with the other girls while Nick and Grissom started going over the new scene.

"It looks like whoever did this ran off," Nick said a few minutes after they had process the scene.

"The coroner is coming for the body, and we still need to collect some more evidence, especially around the dressing table" Grissom told him as he did a quick survey of the room.

Aimee leaned her head back against the wall in the makeshift waiting room the other CSIs who had arrived set up. This was getting tiring.

Nick started to dust for prints.

"When can we go home?" one of the other girl whined out loud. "My boyfriend is waiting for me."

Aimee rolled her eyes. Nothing that the girl was saying was helping the situation

"I'm sure that he can stand to wait for a little while" Grissom said to her cooly

"Ugh, I haven't seen him in two weeks," she went on.

"Kitty shut up," Aimee growled at her.

"Ok, we're going to need to get prints from all of you. Now, if you don't like that then we can get a court order. Of course, you'd have to wait here until it came through, so it'd be a lot quicker to just let us print you" Nick said to the girls as he flashed them a smile. Everyone groaned but lined up to be printed.

Grissom just smiled that little smile of his. "Thank you ladies."

"And this just rules us out right?" One of the girls asked.

"Right, unless one of you girls was somewhere you shouldn't have been."

"Nobody likes Carlotta, but none of us want to go to jail," Kitty muttered.

Aimee glanced at her and rolled her eyes. All these girls were doing by talking was make everyone wait even longer.

"You know, this would go a lot faster if you just let us do our job," Nick told the line of show girls.

Aimee nodded. She knew that Nick was right.

Nick printed the last girl in line. "All right, now we have all of your numbers and we'll

be calling if we need anything," he told them.

----

And that was chaper 2.

Please leave us comments

It is difficult to say what is impossible, for the dream of yesterday

is the hope of today and the reality of tomorrow.

Robert H. Goddard (1882 - 1945)


End file.
